


Hermione's Song

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hearbreaking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Tasked with setting things right after the war ends badly, Hermione travels back in time, time and time again, trying to save the Wizarding world. Visiting the grave of the man she loved, she realizes the solution, but in doing so, she will never see him again. Can she do it? And what happens when she does change the timeline, will it be worth it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hermione's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of character death, smoking, abuse

“I tried,” Severus whispered. “I tried to stop him. What have I done?”  
“Only what needed to happen. Trust me. I've seen this night played out a million different ways, a million different little changes trying to change things. The results vary, but in the end, this part, this horrible part. It needs to happen if we ever want to stand a chance,” she commented, stepping over James' dead body. She looked at Severus, at the lifeless Lily in his arms.   
“I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Severus.”   
“Who are you?” he finally asked, staring at the woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Her brown eyes were filled with sorrow, her curls tucked behind her shoulders. The black leather jacket she wore did little to hide the blood on her clothing. “What do you mean you've seen this night before?” he asked, his attention on her.   
“I honestly wish I could answer those questions, my dear, but you're better off not knowing. It would only make things so much worse,” she stated, walking over to the crib and picking up the child. Harry looked at her for a moment. She smiled, revealing a scar on her left cheek.   
“I'm sure Albus will be here soon enough, the idiot,” she said, holding Harry for a moment.   
“He is that,” Severus mumbled. “Where are you taking him, in case he asks.”   
“Somewhere safe,” she replied. She walked over to Severus, her eyes meeting his for a moment. “I wish I could save you too, but I can't. I can't tell you who you will become, I can't make sure you know you are loved, so loved,” she whispered. The watch on her wrist started glowing. She gave Severus one last sad look before disappearing in a glow of silvery blue light. He stared at the place where the woman had stood. What had she meant? She wished she could save him? Save him from what? And what the bloody hell did she mean he was loved? The only person he'd ever loved, ever cared about was dead in his arms. He heard the door open, Albus' footsteps approaching.   
“Where is the boy?” he demanded, looking around the room. Severus barely looked at him.   
“Gone, a witch came, took him somewhere. She said he'd be safe,” he stated. “She called you an idiot, I let her go,” he added, slinking from the room, no longer caring what Albus did or said. He'd failed to protect Lily, he'd broken the agreement. Severus no longer owed him anything. And since Lord Voldemort was gone, he was loyal to no one but himself now. 

He stood in the cool night air, the witch on his mind. She'd been his age, maybe a little younger? He knew he'd never seen her before, never seen anyone like her before. She knew things, things no one else knew. Part of him wanted to drink her from his mind, but a small part of him, the part that had once thought he loved Lily wanted to find her. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Remus leaned against the doorway. The air smelled of rain, of a newness that always seemed to follow after the storm. There was a bright flash of light and she stumbled into the room. The watch sparked from around her neck. She yanked it off, tossing it away as it caught on fire.   
“Did you succeed?” he asked, looking her over. Her hair was flat against her face, he could see the tear tracks smearing her make up. She nodded, dropping her cloak to reveal the sleeping toddler.   
“Was there ever a doubt?” she asked, her voice rough. Remus put a hand on her shoulder.   
“He was there, wasn't he?”  
She roughly shrugged it off, pushing past him.   
“I knew he'd be there. It doesn't matter. It never matters. Look, Harry's safe, that's all that matters. Now... now what happens? We fucked the timeline, Remus. I'm still standing here, you're still standing there. Sirius' beer is still sitting dripping water on the table because he refuses to use a coaster. Did we do anything? Or did we just create another fractured fractal, another world where everyone we loves dies?” she asked, gently placing Harry on the sofa and tucking him with a green and silver blanket.   
“We... I don't know, Hermione. I don't know, but maybe this time, maybe something will change. Maybe we can save them, save them all,” he whispered, watching the boy sleep. Hermione rolled her bronze eyes.   
“I'm going to see if Sirius has a smoke,” she muttered, grabbing the beer off the table before storming outside. Remus watched her, wondering if there was some way to ease her pain, anything he could do to help her. 

Sirius heard the door slam.   
“Made it back then,” he stated. Hermione nodded, sitting on the ground next to him. She didn't care that it was damp from the storm.   
“I did. Got a smoke?” she asked. Sirius pulled out a cigarette and handed it to her.   
“Those things are going to kill you,” he stated. She laughed as he lit it.   
“And so is this war, and time traveling, and life in general,” she added with a shrug. “I got Harry out before Albus showed up. The timing was good on this jump.”  
“You didn't see Snivilius?”  
“Call him that again and it'll be the last thing you say,” she threatened, leveling her gaze at Sirius. He nodded and took another drag of his own cigarette.   
“That's a yes then. What'd he do this time?”  
“Nothing,” Hermione muttered. “He doesn't know me yet, let me take Harry at least, though.”  
“He's a creep.”   
“He was my husband and I'd mind you to keep your mouth shut, Padfoot. It's not like it wasn't bad enough going to that house, seeing him with her body in his arms, seeing him crying over her, again. How many times are going to do this? How many times are we going to try and save the fucking world only to have it do nothing but leave us heartbroken and grieving?” she asked.   
“It's a new world, Kitten. Harry's safe with us. Yes, the world is still turning the same, but give it time, the snap back will catch up and slowly, hopefully things will change. We need a hero, and from everything you've said, Harry is our best bet.”  
“If he turns out like the Harry I knew, Sirius. He might be completely different, different worlds, different versions of us. I'm sure there's one where I'm snogging you right now.”   
“Probably. Want to?”  
“No, go snog Remus. I have somethings I need to do myself,” she stated, rising to her feet and slipping out the back gate. Sirius watched her go. This wasn't how they'd originally planned on doing things. 

Her boots clicked against the slick pavement as she walked. She'd already thrown the cigarette away, smooshing it with her heel. She couldn't even remember when she'd started smoking. Maybe it had been after the first bad jump. Maybe it had been after she realized she couldn't save him. She could never save him. That was a fixed point apparently. She'd tried, when she, Remus and Sirius had first started doing this, trying to save the world. 

Merlin, they'd been idiots. They still were, at least to her. Maybe she was the stupidest of them all. She had no stake in this, not anymore. Severus had died at Nagini's fangs. He'd bled out in her arms. That had been the first reality. 

That had been her real timeline. In that one, Harry had been murdered as well. Everything had collapsed around them. Everyone had died, she had died, or at least she remembered dying. She remembered the wall falling on her. The crushing of her chest, the breaking of her bones. She remembered it all. 

She'd waken to pure whiteness. Sirius leaning over her.   
“Took you look enough,” he'd stated. She'd rose, jumping to her feet, her wand suddenly in her hand.   
“Calm down, Kitten. Moony and I have been waiting for you, we're going to set things right.”   
“Where am I?” she'd asked. Looking around didn't answer the question. All she saw was brightness, maybe a slight movement here and there, but nothing that told her anything of use.   
“Heaven, Hell, somewhere in between,” Remus answered, stepping over. “You died, we all did. But something, someone, wants things to be fixed, set right. Harry wasn't supposed to lose,” he said.  
“Why us?” she finally asked.   
“Because, I have no idea,” Sirius answered this time. “All I know is we were told to wait for a third, someone who would complete the group. We had no idea who it would be, but you're here, so...”   
“What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to set things right?” Hermione asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.   
“We hoped you'd have some idea.”   
“Figures, I'm still doing all the work,” she'd muttered, causing Remus to laugh. Hermione ignored him, letting her mind puzzle out things. Harry was supposed to win, what had gone wrong?   
“If we can figure out where it went wrong, we could fix it, but that would involve doing something dangerous. Horrible things happen to those who mess with time,” Hermione whispered. Remus stared at her for a moment.   
“That's it! That's why you're the catalyst, because you've done it, time traveled. Your third year, you had a time turner, that's the connection. You saved Sirius that time too.”  
“So? Wait, are you saying because I already altered the timeline, that I'm responsible for fixing it now, that makes some sense, but why are you here, Remus? You've never had anything to do with that.”   
“I don't know. Sirius was waiting for me, said we had a mission. Now, how are we supposed to get back?”  
Hermione looked around. A wooden table appeared before them. Sitting on the table was a watch, well, it looked like a pocket watch. She walked over and grabbed it, turning it over in her hand. She could see the sand moving inside the face.   
“With this,” she answered, holding it up. “I guess we've figured out enough to start on our mission. Let's go, and this time, no one is dying,” she stated, grabbing Remus' and Sirius' hands. The world whirled around them and they landed in a tall tower. 

Hermione bit back the tears. That had been their first jump through time. They had managed to stop Hermione from saving Sirius from being kissed, letting him die. She remembered how Remus had screamed at her, but that's the first time she'd ever changed anything in her timeline. Therefore, it had to be the thing that needed to be fixed. That hadn't worked and things had ended up even worse. The three of them were still dead, displaced, whatever it was they were. 

She finally reached the wrought iron gate. It was locked, but she wordlessly opened it, walking inside. The graves surrounded her. Tombstones rising up like dark plants. She ignored them, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She finally reached her destination. The onyx monolith towered above everything. She smirked, looking at it. The way its shadow broke around it reminded her of how his cloak had billowed with every step.   
“We did it again, Severus. Made another jump, altered things again. You're still here, obviously,” she muttered, tracing her fingers over the smooth stone. “I saw you, well the past you. The one that was so broken over Lily's murder. You were there this time, I knew you would be and I know, I know I chose this jump for that reason. I could have left it, gone later, gone earlier. I wanted to see you, alive. I wanted to see you so badly. I know this is stupid. There's no fixing things, Severus. There's no bringing you back. I nearly died doing so. I should have died, I don't think I can die,” she whispered, falling to her knees and sobbing.   
“I can't do this, make jump after jump to only make things fall apart further. If I'd never been born, if I'd never used that damned time turner. That's what it was, Dumbledore knew what he was doing, Severus. He was a mad man. Never questioning if what he was doing was right or wrong. I miss you,” she added, before forcing herself to her feet, her eyes now red and dry.   
“I know what I need to do now,” she whispered. “I know how to fix it. I've got to go, Severus. If this works, it will fix everything. Well, everything save me and you, but somethings... somethings are more important. I will never forget you,” she stated, taking a deep breath and running back to the house. 

Remus had just gotten Harry to sleep when Hermione thundered in through the front door. Sirius looked up from his new spot on the couch.   
“I know what to do!” Hermione stated. “I know how to save them all, how to make this all right,” she announced. Remus looked at her.   
“How?” he asked. Hermione rewarded him with a twisted smile.   
“Easy, Harry was abused because of where he was placed, he was placed there because Lord You-Know-Who murdered his mum and dad because of a half heard prophesy. Severus heard it, told Him, Dumbledore was there. He heard it too, and what did he do? He took James' cloak, didn't make a move against Him. I know about His past, I know he was orphaned. Who told him about Hogwarts? Who didn't make sure he was loved there, didn't let him stay over the summers?”  
“Dumbledore,” Remus whispered, staring at Hermione. She looked mad, her hair flying around and her eyes sparkling with energy.   
“We need to go back further, forget saving Harry. If we do this right, he won't need saving. We need to stop Lord You-Know-Who before he becomes that man. Please tell me the watch fixed itself already?”   
“It has, Kitten,” Sirius said. “It set the curtains on fire first though.”   
“You hated them anyway, here, give it here,” she said. He tossed it to her. She wrapped it around her neck.   
“Wish me luck,” she whispered, closing her eyes. The hands started spinning and the world went white.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The world slowed to a stop. Hermione glanced around. This was the place. She shuddered looking at the orphanage.   
“Here goes nothing,” she whispered, walking over to the door and knocking loudly. A matronly looking woman answered it.   
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, please,” she whispered, trying to make her voice sound urgent. “My sister, she was pregnant and she's gone missing. Her name is Merope?” Hermione asked. She watched the woman.  
“There was a girl who came here, died giving birth to a child.”  
“Tom? She was going to name my nephew Tom after his father,” Hermione said, echoing the words. She could have used her magic to make this quicker, but this way, there was trail. She didn't know if that was important or not, but she felt the need to do this right.   
“Yes, she said that was to be the child's name, please, come in. You're the first family member to come forward.”   
“The only one,” Hermione stated. “Our parents are dead, the baby's father... He won't come looking,” she answered. Within fifteen minutes, Hermione was leaving the orphanage with a newborn in her arms.   
“Let's go home, Tom. Let's go home,” she whispered. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Mum! There's a strange man outside!” eleven year old Tom yelled. Hermione set down the dish towel. The years had flown by. So far, everything had been according to plan. Tom was loved. He had her and they had gotten a puppy. 

Tom had proven to be a precocious child, wanting to know everything about everything. He'd started asking questions about his family from the moment he could. Hermione had told him the truth.   
“Your mother died giving birth to you, she was very sick. Her family had mistreated her horribly.”  
“What about my father? Why doesn't he live with us?”  
“Your mother loved your father very much, but he didn't love her back. When he found out about you, he left her. He was an idiot. You are an amazing little boy,” Hermione told him. She watched as Tom grew into a young man, watched and waited for this very moment. 

“Miss Granger?”   
“Good afternoon, sir.”   
“I'm Professor Dumbledore, I'm here about your son, Tom.”   
“Oh?” she asked, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was about to say. As far as he knew, Hermione was a muggle. She wasn't in any ministry records as being a witch. She'd picked this cottage away from people for that reason. No one would be able to report if a few odd things did happen.   
“I'm sure by now you've noticed Tom is different from other children?”   
“He's Tom,” she answered, the pair still standing outside. Tom was listening from the door. Hermione pretended she didn't notice.   
“Maybe I could come inside?”  
“No, I don't think so,” Hermione stated. “Now why are you interested in my son?”  
“I work at a special school, a school for children who can do magic. Yes, magic is real, Miss Granger.”   
Hermione smirked.   
“I know it is, sir,” she stated. “Now, what kind of place is your school? Will it be safe for my Tom? What about the teachers? Will they be looking out for his best interests?” she grilled, watching as Dumbledore stuttered and stammered. She had to smile. Putting him in his place was something she had been waiting to do.   
“Oh, Tom can speak to snakes, is that going to be a problem?” she added sweetly after Dumbledore had managed to finally answer the first set of questions. Hermione could hear Tom laughing from the doorway.   
“It's... not common, but I'm sure he'll be fine.”   
“Very well, then, Tom, come here honey.”   
Tom ran over to Hermione.   
“This man is from a school that teaches magic, would you like to go to a school like that?' Hermione asked. Tom nodded, his eyes wide.   
“There's your answer, Professor. Tom can attend Hogwarts. Term starts September first?”   
Dumbledore just nodded, handing Hermione the relevant information. She gave him a predatory smile, the kind of smile that a witch had seen and done everything might give someone she planned to toy with. She watched him quickly leave the property.   
“I didn't like him, Mum,” Tom stated.   
“Me either, Tom. I don't trust him either, but Hogwarts is a good school and you will make friends.”   
“You talk like you've been there, Mum.”   
“Once upon a lifetime ago, Tom. Long before you were ever a speck in the universe. Now, let's go about getting your supplies,” she smiled, leading Tom back inside. Around her, she could feel the universe ebb and flow. Things were moving perfectly. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Promise you'll write,” Hermione asked, as she hugged Tom tightly. They were at Kings Station.  
“I promise, Mum,” Tom said, returning her hug. He was looking forward to his first day of school at Hogwarts. Hermione hoped things would go well, that he'd make friends and not fall into the traps that had set him on the previous path. He was already loved and well cared for, she'd prevented Dumbledore from getting his claws into the boy.  
“Look, Mum, that boy's got an owl! Can I get one?” Tom asked.   
“Maybe for a Christmas present,” Hermione answered. “You'd better hurry if you want to find a good seat,” she stated. He nodded, grabbing his trunk and heading off to the train. Hermione smiled watching him. He climbed onto the train, waved once more and disappeared out of sight. 

Hermione was setting the kettle on when the school owl flew in through the open window. She smiled taking the letter.

Dear Mum,  
I arrived at school safely. It is amazing here! There's even a ghost teaching! I was sorted into Ravenclaw! That's the house for curious and intelligent people like me! I think you'd have been there too since you're so smart. Tomorrow classes start! I can't wait to learn everything. I've already made some friends, Amelia and Dane! I'll try to write tomorrow!

Love Tom 

Hermione felt the tears slide down her face as she read the letter. She'd done everything she could to guaranteed Tom had a good childhood, that he hadn't grown up like he had in her timeline. She'd done it. She'd altered everything. Tom Riddle the Ravenclaw was nothing like Lord Voldemort. She put the letter down, knowing things had finally been fixed. The world was safe, and despite the fact she would never see Severus again, she felt something that could almost be happiness. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As time moved forward, Hermione stopped trying to remember things, stopped even thinking about the past, well future, she once knew.   
“Mum! Guess what!”   
“What's that honey?' Hermione asked, when she picked Tom up at the station after his first year. It had gone wonderfully. He'd gotten into some trouble, but that was to be expected.   
“I'm going to join some clubs next term! I learned how to play gobstones, it's really fun and they make a stink when you hit them,” Tom said excitedly.   
“That's great. What about your subjects?”  
“Transfiguration is fun, so is potions.”   
“What about Defense?” Hermione asked, her voice trembling a little. She knew there was a slight chance the lure of the Dark Arts might still tempt him.  
“It's fun, but I don't know. Am I really ever going to use any of it?”   
“I hope not,” Hermione said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and leading him home. Tom continued to prattle about the subjects and how he knew he could take some electives in his third year. Hermione smiled.   
“You've still got a year to decide on those, but arthrimancy is fun, so is care for magical creatures.”   
“Divination sounds like a bunch of nonsense,” Tom commented. “We were learning about prophesies in History and who would believe something some says, I mean, how do you even know it's the truth and the one in the book was so dumb, Mum. It could be translated so many different ways,” Tom stated.   
“That's true. Have you made any friends from other houses?” she asked.   
“Yes! There's this girl in Slytherin, she's the one who showed me how to play gobstones!”   
Hermione nodded. Her son had friends, real friends.   
“What's her name?”   
“Eileen,” Tom answered. “She's kind of pretty too, she has really pale skin like me and she hates the sun, and she hates her family because they don't like muggle-borns. Am I a muggle-born, Mum?”  
“What? No, you're a half-blood, Tom. Your birth mother was a witch.”   
“Oh, right.”  
“What's Eileen's surname?” Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. She'd known Severus wouldn't be the same in this universe, that she'd lost the man she loved forever. She'd never expected this to happen, Tom and Eileen to be friends.  
“Prince, but she hates it. She says she's going to break away from her family. Can she stay with us if they disown her?” Tom asked.   
“Of course she can. We'd never turn someone way,” Hermione answered, tears prickling her eyes.  
“I'll write her and let her know, can I get an owl so I can write her this summer?”  
“Sure, we can pick one out tomorrow,” Hermione answered, realizing she'd just had a hand in making sure Severus never existed in this timeline. However, she remembered how Severus had told her about being abused by his father, how his mother had been powerless and alone.   
“Tom, if you want, you can invite Eileen to visit during the holiday,” she said. No one else was going to be hurt, alone, abused or abandoned on her watch, even if it did lead to her own heart breaking.


End file.
